Amplifiers are commonly used to amplify a signal. For example, a receiver typically uses an amplifier, commonly referred to as a low-noise amplifier, to amplify an electrical signal generated by an antenna in response to induction from propagating electromagnetic waves. However, when the amount of current (or power) capable of being consumed by the amplifier is limited, it is difficult to simultaneously achieve relatively high gain and relatively low noise using conventional amplifier topologies.